Kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer.........
thumb|left|346px|google Hallo Leute hier ist Lia mal wieder mit einer neuen Story. Diese FF widme ich einer ganz besonderen Person aus dem Chat ! Jojo '''meine kleine Maus! Ich hab dich ganz dolle Lieb und wünsche dir ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen. Freue mich immer über neue Kommis und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen :) LG Lia ♥ '''Status: In Arbeit In der FF sind dabei: Jojo Mike Anni Finn Lia Sam Rachel Artie Quinn Puck Britt Kurt Santana Blaine Emi Matti Tina Jesse Sandy Matt 'Die verrückte Haus Party..........!' Jojos Sicht: Es ist Freitagnachmittag. Die Schule ist vorbei und ich und die anderen Girls warten auf den Bus. Es ist brechend voll und total heiß. Ich wünschte ich käme hier raus. Die Football Jungs kamen auf uns zu. Alle mit ihren typisch frechen Grinsen. Matt drückte mir einen Umschlag in die Hand.thumb|203px M: Hey Girls was läuft ? A: Wieso fragst du ? M: Das wirst du sehen wenn du das gelesen hast ! Er und die anderen verzogen sich und gebannt starrten wir auf den Umschlag. S: Is das cool !!! Eine Haus Party !!! L: Meint ihr wir sollten da hin gehen ?? E: Natürlich müssen wir ! Ich sah zu Lia. Wir beide waren richtig gute Freundinnen geworden. Das war ziemlich erstaunlich weil sie mir davor nie aufgefallen war. Immerhin war ich ein Cheerio und sie gehörte nur zum Schwimm Team und Glee Club. Aber Emi hatte Recht so eine Party durfte man sich nicht entgehen lassen. J: Wenn wir gemeinsam gehen wird das sicherlich cool ! L: Ok überredet ! R: Dann ist es offiziel wir gehen heute auf eine geile Haus Party ! Rachels Sicht: Ich laß mir den Brief nocheinmal durch. R: Bei wem findet denn jetzt die Party statt ?? A: Bei Mike ! J: Bei Mike..warum sagt ihr das nicht gleich ..?? Wir müssen da auf jeden Fall hin !! L: Aber vorher brauchen wir noch geile Klamotten !! S: Wir treffen uns bei mir ! Dann machen wir uns richtig Hammer zurecht ! B: Klar und ich schmink mich dann wie ein Einhorn !!! A: Ich kann dir dann helfen ! B: Danke süße ! Sandys Sicht: thumb|302px|Sandys Zimmer Die anderen kamen grade ins Zimmer. Ich hatte aufgeräumt und alles vorbereitet. Gemeinsam suchten wir uns coole Qutfits. Sie sahen echt Hammer aus und ich war froh das ich meine Mädels hatte. Wir waren alle Mega nervös. Auf eine solche Party wurde man schließlich nicht jeden Tag eingeladen. Mikes Eltern waren anscheinend verreißt uns so mit hatte er Sturmfrei! Hier unsere Outfits: thumb|left|Emis Outfitthumb|230px|Jojos Outfit <------Emis Outfit Jojos Outfit-----> thumb|left|Annis Outfitthumb|259px|Sandys Outfitthumb|left|Lias Outfit <----Annis Outfit Sandys Outfit---------> <--------Lias Outfit thumb|left|304px|Mikes HausNachdem wir alle fertig waren gingen wir in Richtung Mikes Haus ! Es war gigantisch groß...... J: Das is ja wirklich riesig.... L: Es ist gigantisch.... Es war nicht so voll wie ich es gedacht hätte aber die Stimmung war sehr gut..... A: Meint ihr die Flirten mit uns ? S: Klar ich meine wir sehen einfach Hammer aus ! Wir betraten das Haus ! thumbS: Ich such mal das Buffet..ich hab riesen Hunger !! A: Ok....ich geh dann mal nach Jungs Ausschau halten... Alleine lief ich auf eine Tür zu.....der Raum sah super sauber und modisch aus......und er war leer....bereits jetzt hatte ich Kopfschmerzen....die Musik war total laut.....ich setzte mich auf einen Sessel und entspannte mich.... thumb|left|160pxP: Was machst du da ? S: Oh hey ... P: Eigentlich wollte ich ja meine Ruhe haben.....aber ich will dich hübsche Braut natürlich nicht rausschmeißen... S: Ich bin Sandy ! P: Ich weiß ! Woher wusste er das ?? P: Möchtest du tanzen oder lieber entspannen ? Sein schräges grinsen war ziemlich verlockend... S: Bist du denn ein guter Tänzer ? P: Der Beste weit und breit ! S: Du bist hier ja auch der einzige ! P: Hast du ein Problem damit ? S: Ganz und gar nicht ! Er fasste meine Hand und begann zu tanzen.... Emis Sicht: Verunsichert lief ich durch das Haus...es war wirklich riesig.... Jojos Sicht: Ich bin grade in Richtung Garten als mich ein Tier umarmte die Sprache erinnerte mich an jemanden. thumb|280px|google ?: Hey Jojo ! Ich schreckte zur Seite....was sollte dieser Dino...bzw. wer war der Dino ??? J: Wer bist du ?? ?: Das musst du schon selbst rausfinden.... J: Mhmmmmm..... ?: Hier is meine Handynummer...falls es dir einfällt meld dich darunter.... J: Ok.... ?: Ich find dich total süß Jojo.... J: Ehrlich ? Dann verschwand er.....sehr niedlich so ein heimlicher Verehrer..... Annis Sicht: Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Romanze